


伪物（原作及后续）

by MariaWhite, Mr_Spirit, TailSlateDontCut



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailSlateDontCut/pseuds/TailSlateDontCut
Summary: 原作简介：「對他們而言，對方都是偽物，然而這件事本身便是救贖」后续简介：“我真的不知道怎样继续相信一个连自己的欲望都控制不住的苏鲁光，并且告诉自己一切都会好起来。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/gifts).



> 原作：這是一次跨越海峽兩岸的協作，感謝與我聯文的小星星@陽星 ！  
> 不適應繁體的讀者請善用本站簡繁轉換功能  
> 既然你們看到了上述警告還是進來了這就說明你們是真正的勇士  
> 本文是AOS基礎上的鏡像ChekovX正常Sulu，儘管在聯文過程中TOS蘇魯那張顏藝的臉不時會蹦出來……  
> 總之這次先吊吊大家胃口！！！
> 
> 后续：我和琴音秉持着【苏鲁老师必须被comfort】的理念默默补了一篇后续，很直白，很赤裸裸，很疼，但是很甜--by酥

8/22更新1

 

當傳送機開始工作的時候，Chekov就感到有些不對勁了。

 

操作臺的振動頻率發生了改變，分子重組時發射的光的頻率也有些細微的不同——如果不是Chekov這樣對於物理學和傳送機的工作原理如此精通的人，肉眼根本無法分辨有什麼不同。

 

當Sulu的身形再次出現在ISS Enterprise上的時候，Chekov感到心裏警鐘大作。

 

沒錯，剛剛出現的人，在外型上與Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu別無二致，只是少了臉上那道標誌性的傷疤；更多的不同，體現在他眼中自以為無人能夠看穿的驚懼，以及重重面具掩飾之下的恐慌。

 

而他的Sulu，是絕對不會有“驚懼”和“恐慌”這樣的情緒的。他的每一步都是經過了如此精密而周祥的計算，沒有什麽事情會在他的意料之外。  
這不是他的Hikaru Sulu。他對Hikaru Sulu這個人實在是太瞭解了，以至於無需那道已經不復存在的傷疤的提醒，Chekov就已經知道，雖然這的確是Hikaru Sulu，但這個Hikaru Sulu不屬於這裡，不屬於ISS Enterprise。

 

甚至不屬於這個世界。

 

“把他拿下。”Chekov對他麾下的艦員一聲令下，“Sulu”難以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

 

然後他從腰間抽出自己的相位槍，將這位不屬於他的“Sulu”送入了天鵝絨般柔軟安適的黑暗。

 

Chekov嘴角一斜，瀉出半個冷笑。

 

這將是這位“Hikaru Sulu”今生能享受到的最後一點安寧了。  
8/22第二次更2

 

看清眼前的景象時，Sulu不明白事情怎麼會變成這樣。

 

這本來只是一次簡單的勘查任務，既沒有遇見原住民，也沒有遇見各種天災，可說是企業號少數災難體質沒有發作的完美任務。但是傳送結束時，一切都變了。

 

他眼前的地方絕對是企業號的傳送室，而等在那裏的人也長得和Pavel Chekov，他可愛的情人一模一樣。但那張臉上的神情是陌生的，強勢、冷酷、帶著興味的審視。Sulu壓下心中逐步擴大的不安，打算先明白情況時對方便下手了。他難以置信地睜大眼睛，彷彿控訴的盯著眼前的「Pavel」跌入了黑暗。

 

再次醒來時他發現自己被捆在一張床上，全身的冷兵器都被繳械。對方一定很清楚他藏東西的習慣，連藏在頭髮裡的刀片也被搜了出來。  
而將他擊暈的人正站在床邊，把玩著他的全息影像墜飾。那是他每次離艦任務一定會帶在身上的，他和Chekov的合影。

 

「請還給我。」Sulu表情平淡的說，就好像他沒有受制於人，而是單純的和對方談天一樣。冷靜的面具底下，奔騰的思緒壓下了恐慌。他開始思考自己到底遭遇了什麼及如何脫困。

 

從那個全息投影掛墜，Sulu眼神當中他完全不熟悉的驚懼與恐慌，以及臉上那道傷疤的缺失，Chekov明白，這位「Hikaru Sulu」到了這裡，基本上就等同於羊入狼穴了。

 

這不是他的Sulu，這位Sulu屬於某個更軟弱，更孩子氣的他，一想到這個Hikaru所屬於的人，那個另外的他不願承認是自己的自己，他就有一種想要折磨下什麼人的衝動——因為他無法折磨並殺死那個從自己窺見的一斑就已經無比憎恨的，不夠強大的自己。

 

但是他總還是可以折磨什麼人的。

 

尤其是，當他這樣做可以令那個所謂的自己感到心如刀絞的時候。

 

而他眼前，就有這樣一個人可供折磨。

 

況且，他已經受夠了在真正的Hikaru Sulu的壓制之下，自己的才能被壓抑的同時自己的肉體也被蹂躪。

 

現在，是把一切都好好還給Sulu的時候了——哪怕這僅僅是真正Sulu的一個拙劣的仿製品，但既然他能把他完全置於自己的股掌之中……

 

Chekov笑了。

 

他伏下身，與「Sulu」鼻尖對著鼻尖，甚至可以感受到他無法控制住的不穩的呼吸噴在自己臉上。

 

「现在，轮到我了，『Hikaru』。」

 

8/23 更新3 

 

紧接着，便是Sulu制服的布料撕裂的聲音。「Chekov」帶著殘酷而愉悅的笑容欺上來時，Sulu驚恐的渾身緊繃，本能的想躲開。但無路可逃，束縛他的皮帶綁的很緊，簡直是量身訂做一般。隨著制服被扯爛，纖細而隱含爆發力的身軀被迫展示在對方面前。這不是我的Pasha!!腦中的尖叫和微弱的掙扎完全無法撼動對方分毫。他就像被肉食動物盯上的獵物一樣，無能為力。認知到這一點使得Sulu更為努力的保持面無表情，試圖捍衛自己遭到摧殘的自尊。

 

在扯爛「Sulu」的制服並欺身而上之後，Chekov欣喜地看到「Sulu」眼中越是掩飾越是掩飾不住的恐懼，以及尊嚴被踐踏之後的憤慨。

 

而這些，全都瞞不過Chekov的眼。

 

Chekov本想伸手掏出腰間的酷刑器，但轉念一想，又改變了主意。

 

畢竟，「Sulu」應該還沒有嘗過這東西的厲害。好東西要保留到後面。

 

於是他僅僅是撕掉了「Sulu」身上破碎的衣物，讓他的身體完全暴露在自己的眼前。跟他之前估計的一樣，在他身下由於寒冷和恐懼正微微顫抖的「Sulu」身上沒有任何一處可見的傷痕。

 

也許是時候留下一些了。

 

於是Chekov從腰間掏出皮鞭，在早已準備好的鹽水裡浸了浸，就劈頭蓋臉地向「Sulu」揮去。

 

緊盯著在身下呻吟扭動的男人，嚐到了一絲復仇快感的Chekov狂妄地笑了出來。

 

「這祇是讓你嚐嚐味道，『Hikaru』——我相信那就是他叫你的方式，是吧？」一提到那個軟弱的自己，Chekov再度怒火中燒起來，鞭笞也越發猛烈起來。

 

Sulu咬緊牙關不願發出過於軟弱的哀號，但隨著疼痛而來的是「Chekov」充滿惡意與嘲弄的用「他的Pasha」呼喚他的方式稱呼他。

 

「不准這樣叫我!啊啊啊―」Sulu怒吼的後半段被淹沒在慘叫中，猛烈的鞭苔讓原本滑順的肌膚佈滿紅蛇一般的紋路，鞭痕交錯的部位立刻皮開肉綻。

 

Sulu腦中還能思考的部分對於「Chekov」眼中的怒火和殘暴的舉止感到疑惑，他並沒有刻意激怒對方，而酷刑在他的認知中大多為手段而非目的。他想要什麼?Sulu昏昏沉沉的想，一次又一次的在鞭擊下反射性地顫抖掙扎。

 

 

 

 

8/25更新4

 

「『不准那樣叫你』…這難道不是那個和我長得一樣的軟柿子天天都在叫的嗎？我有什麼不能叫的？『Hi-ka-ru』。」Chekov嘴角上揚，特意突出「Sulu」的名字的每一個音節，極盡譏笑嘲諷之能事，並且在吐出每一個音節時都揮出一鞭，欣賞著「Sulu」壓抑忍耐下的低聲悶哼，準備進一步摧垮這個來自於一個軟弱的世界的，相對於他的那位基本可以說是手無縛雞之力的「Sulu」。

 

既然這個「Sulu」在這裡，那麼真正的Sulu，應該已經在那個軟弱的世界了吧？從眼前「Sulu」所表現出來的樣子來看，他們一定就是那種愛好所謂的「和平」，並且會「善待」他們的囚犯的人。真可惜Sulu在那邊不會受到什麼傷害，既然這樣他只好加倍努力地「善待」他眼前的這位「Sulu」了。

 

他端起一旁的鹽水盆子，向「Sulu」全身潑去，準備好欣賞「Sulu」將會展現出的樣子。  
和Chekov一模一樣的聲音和臉孔對Sulu造成的打擊比他所想像的更大，對方的鞭擊不但抽打在他身上，也隨著吐出的每個音節刺在他的心裡。無論這個人如何對他，都和他的Pasha沒有關係。Sulu告誡自己，忍耐著一波又一波的疼痛。

 

鹽水潑上來時，Sulu無法克制的尖聲哀號。痛！全身上下每一條神經都尖叫著痛苦，每一道鞭痕的疼痛都以數百倍的程度再次炸開，傷口火辣辣的彷彿燃燒。Sulu痙攣著，肢體以不正常的方式抽搐，眼前一片漆黑。身體像不屬於自己了，尖叫彷彿從很遠的地方傳來。

 

看著痙攣抽搐著幾欲昏厥的「Sulu」，Chekov滿意地點了點頭。現在，在這個男人精疲力盡之時，是時候將Sulu之前對他肉體的蹂躪以其人之道還治其人之身了。

 

之前折磨「Sulu」的時候，Chekov已經因為這男人熟悉的身形展現出的不熟悉的柔軟脆弱，那熟悉的聲音發出的不熟悉的壓抑的喘息，以及折磨這個和自己的折磨者別無二致的人而堅挺了起來，現在他腿間的硬物興奮地微微顫動著，前端吐出的液體已經沾溼了制服褲子。於是他除去全身衣物，露出傷痕累累的精壯身軀。

 

Chekov爬上「Sulu」被縛的床上，再次與他鼻尖對著鼻尖，用力抓著男人的肩頭，感受著下面那具身軀的顫抖。

 

「復仇的滋味是多麼甜蜜啊……『Hikaru』。」他惡意地觀察著「Sulu」眼中的痛苦，震驚與絕望，就像用放大鏡觀察被踐踏碾壓過，奄奄一息的螞蟻一樣。

 

下一次更肉！  
8/26 更5

 

接著，從腰間抽出小刀割斷了綁著「Sulu」兩腿的繩子，將那兩條顫抖不止的腿打開暴露出臀瓣間的後穴，沒有經過任何潤滑與擴張，Chekov就直接把腿間的勃起徑直挺進了「Sulu」乾燥而緊致的後穴，感覺到邊緣在自己不斷的推進下綻裂開來流出鮮血，感覺到身下奄奄一息的人叫也叫不出來，只能發出無力的嗚咽，兩手無力地抓撓著，感覺到緊致高熱的腸壁不斷吸吮著自己，要將自己整個都吞沒。

 

他終於切身體會到Sulu為什麼那麼喜歡在上面了。

 

Chekov的薄唇扭曲成一個獰笑，然後開始大力抽插起來。

 

Sulu的雙腿被架在「Chekov」肩上，被迫呈現毫無抵抗能力的羞恥姿態。他的思緒隨著大力的抽差被頂的支離破碎，只能無力的發出破碎的嗚咽。根本毫無快感，即使前列腺被狠狠頂撞也只是激起一陣電流和顫抖。Sulu並非沒有被進入過，然而這截然不同。疼痛只是最微不足道的傷害，「Chekov」眼中的憎恨和羞辱，被強行侵犯的無力和絕望。自己在這裡什麼都不是。Sulu在察覺到這點時也發現自己哭了，淚水無聲的漫過整張蒼白的臉孔。

 

無止盡的酷刑之中，Sulu閉上眼，想逃離這個有著和情人相同臉孔的惡魔。他絕不會求饒的，這是他的底線，也是他緊緊抓住僅剩的自尊。「Chekov」堅硬的慾望不斷輾壓著Sulu的內臟，他感覺支離破碎、千瘡百孔。

 

Chekov用手指肆意探索著剛剛皮鞭在「Sulu」身上留下的傷痕，指甲狠狠擦過露在外面敏感的血肉，引得身下人尖叫連連，在他的分身周圍收縮痙攣著，帶來更多更猛烈的快感。在他看到「Sulu」不斷流出的淚水時，不由得發出一聲勝利的低吼——如果真正的Sulu能有幸看到自己雌伏於自己身下，傷痕累累淚水漣漣的樣子，還不知道會作何反應呢。不過，也許他會和自己分享「自己」——不，他才不要與Sulu分享！這個「Sulu」是他捕獲的，因此折磨他，操弄他，讓他徹底臣服在自己腳下的權利只能是他的，他怎麼能與自己的壓迫者共享這樣的機會呢？所幸Sulu不在……

 

這樣想著，他加快了頂撞的速度，同時一只手用惡毒的力度擰著「Sulu」的乳頭，另一只手則從身下人身上揩了些鮮血，放入口中品嘗。

 

「連血都這麼甜嗎……也許我每天都需要喝上點……」

 

這樣想著，他看向「Sulu」的目光裡帶上了更加濃烈的慾念，瞳孔幾乎擴散到極限，呼吸也由於逼近高潮而越發粗重。

 

最後他感受到被抽搐著的狹窄腸道擠壓著，怒吼著盡數射在「Sulu」體內。拔出之後，白濁的精液夾雜著血汩汩從被操得開裂流血的後穴流出，順著「Sulu」的大腿內側淌到床上，紅白相間，淫靡無比，煞是好看。Chekov欣賞了自己的傑作片刻，便頭也不會地離去了，將「Sulu」獨自一人禁閉在自己的艙房中，唯有痛苦，恥辱與絕望作伴。

 

8/28 更7

 

「Chekov」離開後，Sulu嘗試掙脫束縛。他忽視所有的恥辱感，不斷告誡自己現在只有活下去，以及回到自己的世界才重要。然而筋疲力竭、傷痕累累的身軀全然不聽大腦的指揮，Sulu很快便跌入了不安穩的睡眠。

 

他感覺熱，疼痛從體表鑽進骨髓。他跌下山谷然後赤身裸體在藍色的沙漠中獨行，那景象不似任何他已知的星球。他沒有通訊器、沒有同伴、不知往何方前進。就在恐慌逐漸擴大到無法忽視時，他望見Chekov向他跑來。年輕的臉蛋泫然欲泣，寫滿了擔憂。他跌進對方懷中，正打算給情人一個微笑時。「Chekov」卻露出獰笑，將他狠狠摔在地上，掐住他脖子…...。

 

Sulu喘息著驚醒，頸子上的壓迫感卻沒有絲毫放鬆。他的肺尖叫著渴望空氣，從指尖一路麻痺到大腦。就在窒息前一秒，壓迫終於鬆開。Sulu劇咳著，發現自己的手被銬在床頭，頸子上套著項圈，雙腳也被縛上沉重的鐵鍊。而「Chekov」站在床邊，愉快地欣賞自己的傑作。

 

「醒了？」Chekov帶著玩味斜了斜嘴角，滿意地檢閱著面前已被逼至絕境的「Sulu」。他無意間摸到口袋裡的一樣硬物，一個棒極了的主意漸漸成型。

 

於是他轉過身去背對「Sulu」，開始忙碌起來。  
當Chekov轉回來時，他手裡拿著一顆跳蛋狀的物品，臉上笑開了花，似乎非常為自己的成果滿意。事實上他也的確是的——這不是顆普通的跳蛋，他把自己的酷刑器放了進去，產生的效果可想而知。但從「Sulu」臉上的表情來看，他對此一無所知。

 

就讓你看看這小東西的威力吧，「Hikaru」。Chekov心裡想著，把裝有酷刑器的跳蛋塞入了「Sulu」紅腫流血的後穴。

 

兩位作者希望大家能多多留言，支持一下冷CPChulu，也支持一下兩位作者！上次明明上了肉，可是卻只有非常少的人回復，真的是好傷心呀！

 

8/29更8

 

兩位作者看到回復多了很多好開心！請熱愛Chulu的姑娘們尤其是萌Sulu受的繼續支持我們！謝謝大家！！！（鞠躬  
這一次為了回饋大家所以多更一些，但是這次比較雷，有失禁、強迫口交、窒息性愛等，請雷這些的姑娘們速速閃避。

 

他首先打開了震動，觀察著Sulu的表現，但之前已經被自己虐待到體無完膚的「Sulu」看上去並沒有什麼反應，臉上的表情木然而呆滯，祇是偶爾被刺激到前列腺時才會發出幾聲喘息，扭動幾下。

看來……還不夠勁。Chekov想著。

 

於是他眼睛眨也不眨，打開了酷刑器的開關。

 

痛苦瞬間順著Sulu最敏感脆弱的內壁炸開。如火焚、如針刺、如刀割……，而且比那更高出千百倍。Sulu從未想過宇宙中有這樣的酷刑，不起眼的東西卻以以絕對支配的姿態徹底摧殘他。淒厲高亢的尖叫從喉嚨深處爆出，全身縮成一團翻滾痙攣。Sulu完全無法感知痛苦過了多久才停下，只知道他回過神來時，他差點咬斷舌頭、失禁、幾乎崩潰的痛哭著。

 

而比那更令人痛苦的是「Chekov」無動於衷，甚至興奮愉快的模樣。從他第一眼見到「Chekov」時便一直存在對方眼中的憎恨短暫消失了，他像得到心愛玩具的孩子一樣雙眼發光。一時之間，Sulu居然無法分別他和自己的Chekov。

 

「Sulu」後背弓起，在鐐銬的束縛下由於劇痛痙攣抽搐著尖叫的樣子在Chekov眼中是如此……美味。他自己的Sulu，在折磨自己時，一定也有著相同的感受吧。但這已經不重要了，因為他的Sulu，已經遠在另一個宇宙。

 

Chekov想了想，關閉了酷刑器的開關，「Sulu」緊繃著的身軀一下子像抽去了筋骨般，垮在自己排出的穢物中。

 

Chekov抑制住在「Sulu」面前大笑的衝動。這是他沒有料到的效果，不過讓「Sulu」受到如此的痛苦與羞辱，恰恰遂了他的意。他多麼希望Sulu能夠在這裡看到這一切，或者，躺在這裡的，就是Sulu。不過……在享用這道美味之前……

 

Chekov向電腦輸入了幾道指令，牆上便彈出幾只高壓水槍來。Chekov一彈響指，高壓水槍便以最大的壓力噴出冰冷的水，沖刷著「Sulu」的全身，若不是有鐐銬，他一定會被水槍的衝力打到地上去，但此刻他只是雙目緊閉著，微弱的叫聲完全被淹沒在水柱發出的聲音中，向著水柱的相反方向瑟縮著，無力地扭動著四肢，不時由於被水柱擊中臉而窒息，嗆咳著，只有這時才能聽到他的聲音。

 

終於，「Sulu」被高壓水槍洗乾淨了，但同時也已經精疲力竭，昏死過去。Chekov又再次向電腦輸入指令，便出現幾台機器吸乾了地上的水，浸濕的床也自動弄幹了自己和躺在上面的「Sulu」。

 

然而，干一個昏過去的人和奸屍無異，不會收穫任何快感。於是Chekov拿出一把無針注射器，向著「Sulu」的脖頸就是一下。「Sulu」悠悠醒轉過來，疲憊的黑眼睛裡多了些新的東西，Chekov俯身仔細查看，發現「Sulu」的瞳孔已經放大，儘管剛剛被冷水沖過，但全身已經開始冒出細密的汗珠，臉色和全身的皮膚也變得潮紅，無助地喘息著，而腿間也開始有了動靜。

 

看來McCoy沒說假話，這確實是值得一用的好東西，Chekov愉悅地點點頭，便開始除去自己身上的衣物。

 

他應該感覺被羞辱，在對方的凝視下崩潰失禁，但是Sulu什麼也感受不到。殘餘的疼痛依舊轟炸著他的腦子，模糊的意識中Sulu只迷惑於對方為何這樣對待自己，以及為何會因此如此開心。這樣的笑容應該出現在他們剛剛合力完成困難的任務，或者是描繪深愛的事物之時。當Sulu逐漸回神，才憤恨於自己的失態和無力。他曾經在陌生的星球上被攻擊、曾經被敵對星系囚禁，但他從未如此狼狽脆弱。

 

緊接著，高壓水柱再一次奪走他的思考能力，他發誓被直接衝擊到的肋骨一定裂開了。水沖進他的口鼻，嗆的Sulu不停劇咳。這一定洗的超乾淨，可惜不是熱水啊!他有些自嘲地想。在衝擊之中，逐漸失去意識。

 

再次清醒是因為燥熱，明明昏迷前被冰水沖刷到渾身冰冷，但Sulu卻感覺熱，身上彷彿有無數螞蟻在爬。無法阻止的情慾湧了上來，Sulu對此不敢置信。對於強暴，對於深惡痛絕的「Chekov」他卻無法阻止的渴望靠近、渴望摩擦、渴望被狠狠操弄直至高潮。Sulu被自己的想法嚇壞了，他厭惡的轉過頭，痛恨自己遭藥物控制的身體。卻同時喘息著在床單上摩擦情欲高漲的火熱身軀。

 

Chekov哂笑着将跳蛋从「Sulu」的身体里拔出，爬到床上，跨坐在「Sulu」胸口。看着身下的人眼里盛满情欲，憎恨和痛苦的混合物，全身燥热，在自己身下动弹不得，Chekov本就已很旺盛的控制欲进一步爆发了。他從床頭櫃里掏出Sulu總是用在他身上的那個中間有洞的口枷粗暴地套在「Sulu」頭上，将腿间已经坚如磐石的勃起凑到「Sulu」的嘴边：「来，『Hikaru』，乖乖地，来取悦你的主人吧。」

 

口枷塞就來時磨破了Sulu的嘴，他嚐到了血腥味。被強行撐開無法閉起嘴，Sulu只能選擇徒勞的試圖扭過頭。被壓著頭強行口交時，蘇魯痛恨於那熟悉的、和情人一樣的氣味。「Chekov」一開始就深深頂入他的喉嚨，造成痛苦的反胃及窒息。胯部擠壓著臉頰，鐵絲的束縛和拉扯。Sulu屈辱的緊閉雙眼，在藥物的刺激下，嚐到雄性氣息的身體更加地興奮起來。他滿臉通紅，在「Chekov」的衝刺下不住乾嘔，近幾乎窒息。

 

「你太棒了，『Hikaru』，」Chekov胯下不斷抽插著的同時氣喘吁吁著，「你的嘴真是又濕又熱，真是一張好操的嘴……」在他身下「Sulu」在他的體重和口中陽物的雙重壓力下幾乎要窒息，可這還不夠，遠遠不夠，他要看「Sulu」在他身下，完全無力反抗，臣服於他的樣子……

 

這樣想著，Chekov伸出雙手用力掐住了「Sulu」套著項圈的脖頸，看著對方在自己身下乾嘔著扭動，四肢無力地扭動著，臉色先是漲紅成豬肝色，然後逐漸發青，變得慘白，同時仍然在「Sulu」口中進行著劇烈的活塞運動，感受著即將窒息的喉嚨包裹著硬挺擴張又縮緊……

 

在「Sulu」徹底癱軟下去前一秒，Chekov放開了卡著「Sulu」脖頸的雙手，并抽出了自己胯間的硬物，看著「Sulu」無助地嗆咳著恢復呼吸，臉色重新由白轉紅。

 

不知為何，Chekov鬆了一口氣——他意識到自己剛才原來一直懸著一顆心。但他絕不會是在擔心「Sulu」，絕不會——畢竟他從來都沒有擔心過Sulu，更不可能擔心這偽物。

 

9/1 更9

 

真的會死！隨著掐在脖子上的力道加重，Sulu真切地感到這點。在被俘虜，受盡諸多折磨以來，他第一次感到徹底的絕望。沒有驚慌、沒有迷惑，就只是真真切切的感覺到自己會死在這裡，無法再回到朋友、家人、愛人身旁。悲哀像窒息感一樣，侵蝕他每個細胞。缺氧徹底奪走Sulu的意識，只剩下身體本能的掙扎。黑暗如虛空般擁抱著Sulu，甜美、溫柔、甚至光彩奪目。  
意識再度回復時Sulu反射的大口吸取甜美的氧氣，緊接著回復的是痛苦。胸腔上的重量、束縛的拉扯及擦傷、身體深處的彷彿麻痺感的刺痛。視覺是最後回復的。緊瞇著眼，逼近死亡一點也沒有改變Sulu的處境，他依舊絕望、無能為力。Sulu眼中的某種光芒黯淡了下去，他木然地看著施虐著。所有認識Sulu的人，都不會相信他會變成這樣子。

 

因藥物而興奮的身體在窒息時，在沒有任何愛撫的情況下達到高潮。Sulu沒有注意到這點，他像個旁觀者，默默注視著放棄抵抗的自己和殘暴的施虐者。

 

「看看你在我身下是多麼敏感脆弱，『Hikaru』，瞧你扭得多淫蕩啊，明明是你在取悅我你自己卻射了……準備好像上次一樣被我操哭了嗎、『Hikaru』？」Chekov口中不斷湧出下流的話語，這些話語不僅使得自己，也使得「Sulu」的情慾燃燒的越發猛烈。Chekov暫時解開了Sulu四肢上的鐐銬，將已經虛脫，身體輕飄飄的「Sulu」翻轉成俯臥位，又重新鎖上鐐銬——他可不能冒讓「Sulu」逃跑的風險。

 

接著，Chekov將柔若無骨的「Sulu」的雙腿打開，擺成M形，然後爬到床上，就著這個角度就操將進去，整個人騎在「Sulu」身上，這個完全占有和羞辱對方的姿勢使得Chekov興致大增，頂撞得越發猛烈了，「Sulu」由於藥物變得高熱而緊致的內壁纏繞擠壓著他的分身，這簡直太火辣——

 

「你淫蕩的洞就是喜歡吃我的老二，對不對？你就是長了個欠操的屁股，等著被我填滿，也只能被我填滿，因為你這個洞就是專門為被我操而生的——不僅如此我還會射在裡面，而你的腸子會絞得緊緊的榨出我最後一滴幾乎要把我夾斷，我會射得滿滿的你的小洞都裝不下我的種子，順著你的大腿往下淌，然後我會蘸著讓你全都吃下去，你喜歡吃我的種子對不對？」Chekov開始狂亂地爆出淫穢的粗口，多數都是在模仿以前Sulu對他說的，但挑逗之意絲毫不減。在口出穢語的同時，Chekov還不斷地猛搧「Sulu」的臀瓣，並不時惡意地掐上幾把，直到整個臀部都佈滿紅色的掌印和淤青。

 

耳邊的下流話像是空洞模糊的噪音，Sulu在痛苦和性愛的快感中掙扎著。有什麼必須緊緊抓住的重要東西丟失了。他不知道自己發出破碎的喘息呻吟，不知道自己主動扭腰迎合。空洞的眼神之中，哪裡都找不到自信強大的企業號舵手。Sulu眼前的景物破碎成無數碎玻璃般的色塊，而巨大的灰藍色眼睛，始終緊緊注視著他。

 

那裡面到底有些什麼呢?是擔憂?是憎恨?是忌妒?是愛慕?Sulu不清楚。但在破碎的世界之中，他緊緊抓住這唯一的路標，掙扎著爬起。身下破碎的色塊扎的他遍體麟傷，他是誰?那些單字有意義嗎?

 

扭曲破碎的世界之中，只剩下疼痛和灰藍的眼睛真實存在。

 

9/2 更10

 

很多妹紙反應太虐，於是今天發點糖，雖然祇有一點點。  
雖然這文又黃暴又虐但是二位作者表示會盡量讓它HE的www  
另一位作者表示寫完這篇要去當甜餅商，樓主表示將會奉陪，敬請期待！

 

Chekov沉浸在刻骨的情欲当中，一次又一次将勃起深深埋入「Sulu」的股间，同身下人一样，他也在無意識地顫慄。旺盛的力比多如同狂潮一樣洗刷著他的全身，讓他瀕臨喪失理智的邊緣，但是他拼盡自己的意志力，拒絕淪為它的奴隸，然而殘存的理智不足以讓他注意到身下人已經將自己封閉隔離起來，拒絕去感受他施加在自己身上的暴行。

 

在一次次的撞擊和碾壓之後，Chekov再一次盡數射入「Sulu」濕熱的體內。這一次他並未讓自己的種子流出，而是從床頭掏出一只肛塞——仍然是Sulu曾無數次用在他自己身上的——塞住了「Sulu」的後穴，將自己的精華全部鎖在「Sulu」體內。  
「記住，你已經是我的所有物，『Hikaru』，只有我能把你填滿。」Chekov留下這麼一句，再次離開被鎖在床上的「Sulu」獨自在黑暗中痛苦地喘息悸動。

 

接下來的日子，Sulu在半夢半醒間沉浮。清醒時他多半發現自己一個人被鎖在房裡，身上戴著詭異色情的刑具。「Chekov」總是變著手段凌虐、侵犯他，但Sulu慢慢也感覺無所謂了。疼痛還是難以忽視，以至於他一感覺有人走近便會微微顫抖，恐懼根植於心底。但其實也無所謂，Sulu漫步於看不見盡頭的破碎世界中，事不關己地以陌生的眼神打量蜷縮成一團、眼神空洞的自己。他無法計算時間，可能才過幾天，又好像過了半輩子。世界的碎片越來越細，逐漸化為分不出原先顏色形狀的細沙。

 

「Hikaru! Hikaru! .....」誰在呼喚……誰?

 

Sulu平靜地在夢中睜開了雙眼。是的，他知道，這是一個夢，從氤氳在他視野裡的一片明亮的乳白和那個呼喚他的熟悉而又虛無縹緲的聲音。從一片乳白中，一個身影漸漸成形。那是Chekov——不是「Chekov」，而是Chekov，他的Chekov，他的Pasha，灰藍色的眼睛清澈而明亮，向他伸出雙臂。

 

Sulu沒有放過這難得的，能與情人在夢中重逢的奢侈。他游過一片光明，將對方擁入懷中，同時也被對方擁抱著。懷裡Chekov身體的顫動和溫熱是那麼真實，他都幾乎要信以為真了。但是，這只是個夢，他提醒自己。

 

夢中的Chekov在Sulu耳邊啜泣著囁嚅著，但Sulu聽不清楚，濃重的口音和哭泣帶來的鼻音蓋過了Chekov的話語，但他還是依稀能夠聽到

 

「Hikaru……一定……一定要活下去……逃出來……」

 

Sulu在夢中也哽咽了。他一遍一遍地愛撫著Chekov毛絨絨的卷髮，生怕以後再也沒有機會摸到它們。他將自己盡可能深地浸淫在那個模糊的聲音中，生怕以後再也沒有機會聽到這個聲音如此溫柔的樣子。他下意識地摟緊了Chekov，生怕以後再也沒有機會帶著這樣的溫情去擁抱這具身體。「我會的，Pasha，我會的……等著我……」

 

儘管身處夢中，Sulu的精神卻是完全清醒的。抱著懷裡顫抖的Chekov，他做了一個決定。

 

他一定要從這裡逃出生天。

 

9/5 更新11

 

Sulu睜開雙眼瞪著天花板，他依舊虛弱、渾身疼痛，但眼裡的光芒卻再一次被點亮了。自尊或者底線都可以犧牲，只要能放鬆「Chekov」的警覺，增加一絲逃跑的機會。

 

「對不起，Pasha。你會原諒我吧?」Sulu低語，在心中親吻他的情人。

 

門開了。Sulu望向走進來的「Chekov」做出迷茫的眼神和艷麗的微笑。

 

在那天之後，Sulu強忍著噁心和厭惡，主動迎合著，順從地吐出淫蕩、自我貶低的話語。這讓侵犯變得比較不痛苦……不!或許是更為痛苦。

 

Sulu可以感受到每當他迎著對方的喜好哭喊或者呻吟，喘息著喊出破碎的下流話時，身體確實變得更敏感，強烈的快感幾乎擊垮他的理智，全憑著回家的決心讓意志不要真正屈服。

 

這讓Sulu厭惡不已，他痛恨藥物，痛恨自己日漸淫亂的身軀，痛恨施暴者有著和情人一模一樣的外表和聲音。每當「Chekov」離開後，Sulu會一遍遍的在心中複習自己是誰，緊抓著理智的細線。「我是Hikaru Sulu。我是星艦企業號上的舵手。我現在被敵人俘虜了。我所做的一切都是為了逃離這裡。我是Hikaru Sulu。……..」

 

而這一切確實是值得的，Sulu順服淫蕩的姿態令「Chekov」得意，他逐漸放鬆了對Sulu的監視，偶爾將他的拘束解開一部份，好讓Sulu擺出更主動下流的姿勢。

 

 

Sulu的身體一日日逐漸虛弱下去，他覺得該行動了，不然可能再也沒有力氣脫逃。「Chekov」依舊喜歡凌虐他，貪婪而充滿慾念的盯著他痛苦地尖叫顫抖的模樣，而且同樣喜歡他的服從和主動。因此，當Sulu眼神迷濛的蹭著「Chekov」，以沙啞的聲音提出要以騎乘式服侍對方時，他答應了。

 

「Chekov」解開Sulu手腳上的束縛，將酷刑器緊貼著他的胸口，警告的瞪著他，但眼裡更多是藏不住的興奮。

 

Sulu幾乎是剛撐起身體就差點趴回去，身體虛弱疲憊的程度比他想像的更嚴重。但遭到徹底調教的身軀，剛剛碰到對方的肌膚立刻起了反應。呼吸急促、渾身泛紅，Sulu渾身赤裸，只有頸子上套著鮮紅的項圈，身軀滿布新舊不一的傷口，乳首和慾望都早已挺立，看起來性感又淫蕩，令人想徹底蹂躪。

 

「好熱……拜託….哈啊!..啊….」Sulu低語著毫無意義的單字，即使聽見自己淫蕩的喊叫令他羞恥的頭皮發麻。這只是為了逃脫，Sulu想，用力咬住口腔內側，無視胸中幾乎撕裂的痛苦，更大聲浪叫著，挺起腰肢往「Chekov」的慾望坐了下去。

 

在與ISS Enterprise上的其他艦員鉤心鬥角一整天後，被「Sulu」服侍真的是無上的享受。  
「Sulu」的身軀已被自己調教得越發敏感和淫蕩，全身潮紅著微微出汗，瞳孔放大眼神迷離，挺翹的乳頭鮮嫩美味，勃起已經硬得與小腹平行，滴著前液，腿間濕潤滑膩的小洞始終一張一翕著渴求著被填滿。

 

於是當「Sulu」恬不知恥地坐上來的時候，Chekov便用力向上頂撞起來，「Sulu」下面的小嘴緊緊地吸著他，就好像一個無底洞一樣，但Chekov的野心就是那麼大——他想要把這個無底洞填滿，把他的種子注滿到裝也裝不下，順著正在他身上淫蕩地顛動的這個人的大腿流下來。

 

「『Hikaru』……你看你叫得是那麼浪，要不是這間房隔音效果好，整個Enterprise上的人都會知道你在我床上是怎樣一個蕩婦……天天被我操你的洞越來越不知滿足，對吧？但是我會滿足你，只有我能滿足你，告訴我，誰是你的主人，『Hikaru』！」就著穢語Chekov又猛力向上頂了幾下，使得「Sulu」發出一陣破碎的呻吟。

 

「是的…..啊..哈啊!!是你….嗚…啊啊!!」Sulu仰起頭，頸子拉出優美的弧線。思緒被情慾和羞恥，以及背叛戀人的痛苦沖的支離破碎。他覺得從骨頭到腦漿都沸騰了，幾乎無法理解對方的話語，只是無意識的回應著。

 

他一定是哪裡徹底壞掉、崩毀了，Sulu這樣覺得。不只是輕微碰觸就會無法制止的飢渴，彷彿電流通過般又麻又癢的下身；不只是層層疊疊，發炎紅腫的傷口；不只是除了痛苦、羞愧、絕望以及快感，什麼也感覺不到的大腦。閉上眼也無法想起朋友們和情人笑的模樣，想不起自己過去的模樣。相信什麼?渴望什麼?全部的曾經組成Hikaru Sulu的事物碎成一地細沙，再也看不出原先是多麼美好堅強的模樣；只有逃脫的堅定意志頑強抵抗，在混沌中拉扯Sulu的碎片向前。

 

9/12更新12

 

小星星单独写了一篇镜像为毛短短几天回复就有那么多了！而且是个短篇！这不公平！难道我的文力真有那么差？我不相信！大家快点给我点信心！

 

Chekov沉浸在「Sulu」後穴的溫柔鄉中，在被「Sulu」努力夾緊的鬆軟後穴中徜徉着，雙眼緊閉腳趾蜷曲，絲毫不知道自己的享受已經快要到頭了。

 

隨着「Sulu」後穴一記格外猛烈的痙攣，紅色警報突然響徹整個房間。Chekov立馬軟了下來，性器隨着前液一同滑出了「Sulu」的後庭。

 

他真的爲在此時被打斷而感到很生氣。「Sulu」今天難得的主動，雖然後面讓他操鬆了不少但仍然又軟又熱，他在自己的調教下已經變得越來越淫蕩，知道他的主人喜歡什麼，懂得怎樣才能服侍好他的主人——

 

他的思緒突然被一種他無比熟悉的劇痛打斷了，隨即是頸後的一擊，還沒等他明白過來是怎麼一回事，Chekov就已經什麼也不知道了。  
紅色警報響起時，Sulu沒有放過「Chekov」注意力轉移的一瞬間，他搶過對方手中的酷刑器，往「Chekov」胸口按了去。「Chekov」痛苦顫抖的模樣讓Sulu縮了一下，想起這些日子他是如何在這東西的折磨下尖叫。Sulu甩開這些恐怖的記憶，爬起身精準地向「Chekov」後頸敲了下去，將這個監禁、凌辱自己的惡魔擊昏。

 

希望的感覺已經許久沒有這樣籠罩Sulu，如此溫暖、明亮。他不知為何感覺這一定是USS Enterprise來救他了。錯了也沒關係，如果他可以到達傳送室，就有辦法離開這裡。

 

沒有時間整理身上的痕跡了，Sulu隨手撿起「Chekov」扔在地上的上衣套上，較長的衣襬蓋過他的大腿上邊。

 

只穿著上衣，Sulu便急忙踩著虛弱的腳步搖搖晃晃地沿著走廊離開，以USS Enterprise的格局設想傳送室的位置。

 

 

強制傳送到這艘所謂的ISS Enterprise後，Chekov立即開始與Spock、McCoy以及安全員們開始搜尋Hikaru Sulu的蹤跡。

 

一想到Sulu可能在這裡遭到了什麼樣的虐待，Chekov就感到全身傳來一陣顫慄，那是心痛、擔憂以及對那些折磨他的Hikaru的人的刻骨的仇恨和憤怒。他必須儘快找到Sulu，早找到他一分鐘，他就能少受一分鐘的折磨……

 

這樣想著，Chekov又用相位槍擊昏了幾個包圍過來的敵方艦員，開擴出前方的道路——尋找他的Hikaru的道路。

 

 

不知過了多久，Chekov在全身酸痛中醒了過來，後腦仍然鈍痛，整個身體都沒甚麼力氣。「這天殺的婊子居然跑了……」Chekov痛苦地喘息著，硬撐著從地上爬起來。瞥見地上項圈的遙控器，Chekov毫不猶豫地按下了電擊按鈕。

 

好，這下子跑不了了——等把他抓回來後一定要好好懲罰一頓——

 

這樣想著，Chekov抓過褲子胡亂穿上，上衣找不到了，不過他也顧不了那麼多了。然後他抓起一把相位槍，設置為重度擊昏，然後奪門而出。

 

9/20 更13

 

他們已經把ISS Enterprise攪得天翻地覆，擊昏了對方不少艦員，但己方也有不少紅衫安全員犧牲。在他們經過一條走廊時，Spock突然叫道：「Ensign Chekov，快看！」  
Chekov的心跳了起來，能讓Spock如此激動的發現一定……！他轉過頭看向那條走廊，果然看到一個黑髮的身影，祇穿著上衣，全身傷痕累累，躺在地上無意識地痙攣著呻吟。  
「Hikaru！」Chekov飛奔過去，撲到Sulu身邊，心疼地撫過受盡折磨的黑髮情人的輪廓。那些傷痕是那麼觸目驚心，發炎紅腫著，如同紅蛇一般繞滿了Sulu的全身。而且他祇穿著上衣，這說明——Chekov幾乎不敢去查看他的後穴，因為他知道那裡一定遭到了慘無人道的暴行。Chekov用顫抖的手翻過Sulu頸上勒得緊緊的項圈上的掛墜，然後看到了最令他恐懼的事情。  
那上面赫然寫著的，是他自己的名字。  
Chekov的心絞痛著，但他知道這與Sulu在另一個自己手裡遭受到的痛苦相比簡直是微不足道。他猶豫了一下，還是將Sulu抱緊，輕撫著他的黑髮，輕輕喚著，「Hikaru，Hikaru……」  
淚水不爭氣地流了出來。Chekov知道他們該走了，另一個自己隨時有可能追上來，但是……  
耳邊一陣輕輕的呻吟，Chekov驚喜地感到懷中人動了動。Sulu微微睜開眼睛，眼中一瞬間閃過極度的恐慌，想要掙脫Chekov的懷抱。  
「是我，Hikaru！我來救你了！」Chekov臉上掛著淚珠，輕輕搖晃著Sulu的肩膀。  
意識到眼前人是他的Pasha，而非那個惡魔，Sulu發出一聲破碎的，介於笑聲與啜泣之間的聲音，表情軟了下來，緊緊摟住了Chekov。  
「你不知道我有多擔心你，Hikaru……一想到他們對你做了什麼，我就……」大滴大滴的淚水從Chekov臉上滾滾而下，他淺淺地吻著Sulu，淚水滴落到他的臉上。Sulu柔弱無骨地掛在他身上，回吻著他，臉上是解脫與幸福的微笑。  
走道彷彿長的沒有盡頭。Sulu赤腳走在冰冷的金屬地板上，幾次聽見人聲便急忙躲起，所幸一路都沒被發現。下半身酸澀到幾乎無法邁開腳步，Sulu勉強拖著自己前進。忽然，一陣電流從項圈流遍他全身，Sulu抽搐著倒地，絕望地盯著前方的道路。陷入昏迷之前，他不敢思考自己被抓回去會受到什麼樣的懲罰。  
Sulu在熟悉的體溫中恢復意識，一醒來就對上一雙灰藍色的眼睛。就算會被殺也要試著逃走!Sulu瘋狂的掙扎起來。但Chekov的話語讓他不敢置信的伸手摟住對方。真的是他的Pasha來救他了嗎?Sulu不敢抱持這樣的希望。就算是夢也好，是幻覺也好，或者是那個惡魔想先給他希望，再將他狠狠打入絕望……都沒有關係，他只想享受這一刻。Sulu幸福的笑了，因為滴到臉上的淚珠感覺是如此真實、溫暖。

 

10/15 更14

 

二位樓主負荊請罪，帶著更新來了！以後也會繼續的！

 

Chekov終於摸清了此時ISS Enterprise的狀況：他們與來自另一宇宙的Enterprise遭遇，並遭到對方大批人馬入侵，而這群人的來意似乎正是營救「Hikaru Sulu」。  
艦長的意思對Chekov來說並不甚樂觀。他似乎希望趁此次機會大舉入侵對方的世界，但又似乎希望Chekov能先把「Sulu」交出去，作為緩兵之計。Chekov一點也不想這樣做。  
「『Hikaru』是我的——艦長憑什麼就這樣讓我把他交出去？只有我才能佔有他！況且我比那個軟柿子要好得多得多！而且如果Sulu回來了……」  
想到Sulu知道自己對「Sulu」做出的事可能的反應，Chekov不禁打了個寒噤，憤怒終於被稍稍壓制住一點，讓他得以專心搜尋「Sulu」。  
終於，在通往傳送室的一條走廊上，讓Chekov怒火沖天的一幕終於出現在他眼前。  
他的「Sulu」穿著他的上衣，以一種他從未體會過的親密姿態依偎著另一個人，而那個人正是他每天都會在鏡子裡看到的自己。然而「自己」臉上的表情他從未在鏡中見過，那張流著淚的臉帶著那樣令人羞恥的溫情，他真想撲上去把那張臉撕個粉碎，把那個人的手腳都砍掉，因為他不僅敢強佔他的「Hikaru」，更因為他得到了他的心——這一點是他不敢承認的，因為他知道自己永遠也做不到，就算對方是Sulu也一樣。  
盛怒之下，他舉起相位槍，甚至忘記了瞄準，就衝著毫無防備的二人一陣掃射。  
Sulu忽然感覺到一陣熟悉的顫慄，他轉過頭，看見一幅讓他血液為之凍結的景象。一臉盛怒的「Chekov」握著相位槍朝他和Chekov掃射。  
來不及警告Chekov，Sulu撐起身體，護住哭泣的情人。相位槍大部分打到牆上，少數則打上Sulu的胸口。Sulu凝視著對方凍結的表情，意識沉入了黑暗。  
Chekov眼睜睜的看著失而復得的情人在自己懷裡完全癱軟下去，腦中一片空白。他知道Spock掩蔽他們下令撤退，也知道McCoy衝上來接過Sulu開始急救。但他的身體不聽使喚，搖搖晃晃地站起來。  
憤怒和悲痛完全蓋過Chekov的理智。「看著槍口，你會事先知道槍會打向哪裡。」腦中響起過去Sulu教導他的聲音，Chekov衝向另一個自己。閃過相位槍，他一拳狠狠的揍在對方臉上。  
站穩腳步，在對方恢復平衡前用膝蓋撞擊腹部，擊倒在地，壓制對方。兩張一模一樣的年輕面孔都被怒火扭曲。Chekov一拳又一拳的毆打強佔、虐待他心愛的Hikaru的另一個自己，直到Spock制止他，才發現自己滿手是血。  
Chekov嚐到血腥味，他眼冒金星，卻還是狠狠的瞪著對面被拉開的另一個自己。他伸手抹去嘴邊的鮮血，知道自己看起來一定非常狼狽。對方依舊滿臉怒容，但這樣看起來比原先令人作嘔的溫情好多了，看起來更像自己。Chekov不知為何感到一陣病態的滿足，也許是因為對方並不像他自己以為的那麼好。「Hikaru」喜歡的人也不過就是跟他一樣的，充滿忌妒和怨恨的野獸。Chekov允許自己這麼想著。  
「你以為自己贏了對吧？」Chekov站了起來，用傷痕累累的臉孔擺出了扭曲的笑容。「看看你自已，和我有什麼不同？等著吧！你也得不到自己想要的！我們沒有誰得的到 !」他歇斯底里的狂笑，怨恨、忌妒、悲哀、絕望、高傲的笑著。甚至沒有花心思阻攔USS Enterprise 眾人的離開。  
當他終於停下來喘氣，便看見Sulu在兩名安全人員的陪伴下走過來。恐懼、興奮、怨恨、滿足，各種感情同時湧起，從Sulu離開以來一直懸著的心、無論如何從「Sulu」身上奪取也無法滿足的一個空洞瞬間被挖大、而後被填滿，然而填滿其中的絕不是愛意或安心，但還是習慣性的，稍微感覺放鬆了。  
「Lieutenant Sulu。」Chekov強壓下翻騰的思緒對Sulu點了點頭。「歡迎回來。」  
Sulu直接無視了他，對著來到他身旁的Uhura調笑。  
「美女有沒有想我？等著瞧吧！這次我們可以得到的東西太多了，我很快就能去到更高的位子。」並得到Uhura的白眼。  
又是這樣！Chekov怨恨的想。一直以來都是這樣，出了房門，Sulu除非必要，否則連正眼都不會看他一眼。Sulu在房裡瘋狂的蹂躪他，就像他只是個給他洩慾的奴隸或玩偶。如果可能的話，他真希望像對待那個偽物一樣，強迫Sulu只看著他一個人。  
然而他什麼也得不到，一直以來都很清楚的事實將Chekov撕裂。無論是哪個，他永遠也得不到。  
Sulu繼續和安全人員說話，離開前才補上一句:「我現在要去找艦長討論事情，如果有誰要找我，晚上可以來我的艙房。」  
即使再恐懼、不安，Chekov仍然知道自己一定會過去，他怨恨著這樣的自己，轉身去醫療艙治療臉上的毆傷。  
遠遠地，Sulu就看到了Chekov與「Chekov」纏鬥在一起的身影，不禁在心裡無聲地發出了輕笑。果然，兩個都還是沒長大的孩子啊……挨了打也好，也算是給他點苦頭嚐嚐。  
Chekov的那點小小心思，Sulu全都看在眼裡。於是他便轉向Uhura高聲談笑著，用餘光看著Chekov的肩膀塌了下來，眼裡閃過一絲失望。Sulu嘴角的弧度不由得又上翹了幾分。是的，就是這樣……不給他想要得到的，他才能進一步奴役Chekov的內心……但是，在經過了USS Enterprise上的那些事件之後，他真的還想奴役Chekov嗎？  
面對著Uhura的白眼，Sulu繼續裝出令自己作嘔的傻笑，心裡卻陷入了沉思。「Chekov」……真的很在乎他的「Sulu」。而且這種在乎，不摻雜任何一點利害關係，但「Sulu」不知用了什麼迷魂藥，還是使得「Chekov」對他死心塌地。  
或許是因為那個世界的根基與他自己的有著根本的不同——但這還是展現給了Sulu他和Chekov之間關係的另外一種可能性。他不得不承認……這種可能性……確實很誘人。  
在USS Enterprise上被囚禁的日子裡，Sulu仔細觀察著那個世界人們的互動，同時也審視著自己的內心。也許這確實是他真正想要的東西。Pavel的心，Pavel的靈魂。也許這就是他決定不表現出對Chekov的佔有慾的原因——因為他知道，那是唯一能夠保護他不成為自己的敵人的目標的辦法。而且——他絕望地發現——他希望Pavel對他也有同樣的感覺。  
他突然產生了一種強烈的衝動——想要緊緊擁抱Pavel，深深地親吻他。他對Pavel旁敲側擊地說出自己的邀約，暗自希望自己今晚就能這樣做——但他知道還不是時候。還不是時候——也許在很久很久以後的某一天，如果他和Pavel還能夠活在這個世界上，仍然在一起，他會這樣做，但不是今天。  
不是今天。

 

10/18 更 15  
他身處於混沌之海。 

 

Sulu在一片看不見盡頭的白光中想著。他漂浮於其中，感受著遠方的呼喚、來來去去的人影，沒有時間、沒有空間，意識在混沌間沉浮。 

 

Sulu睡睡醒醒，身體正慢慢被修復，然而他尚未清醒，還沒有。他僅僅能感覺到時常有人來到他身旁，握住他的手，默默等待他回來。 

 

那是非常重要的人，Sulu可以感覺到。他努力浮至意識表層，感受那樣的溫度，緩緩睜開沉重的眼皮。 

 

Chekov握著他的手趴在床邊睡著了。 

 

「我昏迷了多久?」Sulu用遠比他想像還要微弱沙啞的氣音詢問發現他醒了，趕過來檢查的McCoy。 

 

「你在那邊被關了十九天，昏迷了一週才醒過來！」McCoy拿著三錄儀在Sulu周圍四下揮動著，檢查他的各項生理指標。「天啊，Sulu，你真應該為你能活下來感到幸運！你知不知道你的傷口感染得有多厲害！要是你再晚幾天被救出來，我敢說你恐怕就醒不過來了！多虧了你的這位小朋友——」McCoy說著，揉了揉Chekov的捲髮，而沉睡的Chekov仍然平穩地呼吸著，似乎並未感到McCoy揉了他的毛。「當然我和Spock先生也是功不可沒的，下次登陸假要請我們吃飯——Chekov一定很高興看到你醒過來！要把他叫醒嗎？」

 

「不用了。」Sulu彷彿怎麼看都不夠的凝視著沉睡的情人，心疼的發現對方眼眶旁有著濃濃的黑影。「他一定也都沒睡好，讓他睡吧。」 

 

活動了一下僵硬的關節，Sulu無視包滿全身的繃帶打算坐起來，又在McCoy的瞪視下放棄。只是抽出被Chekov握住的手，緩緩撫摸疲倦擔憂的少年。 沒想到這樣的動作驚動了Chekov，他猛然抬起頭，害怕失去般抓住Sulu的手。被對方嚇了一跳，Sulu微微瞪大眼睛，幾不可見的縮了一下，接著便被埋進Chekov激動的擁抱之中。 

 

「Hikaru！」Chekov緊緊摟住Sulu，緊得仿佛要把他揉進自己的血肉裡一樣，一邊還輕輕搖晃著。「我找到你了，我找到你了！一切都過去了，沒有什麼可害怕的了，我不會再讓任何人任何東西傷害你了，Hikaru！」淚水從Chekov的眼角滾滾流下，打濕了他的雙頰，也打濕了Sulu背後的繃帶。

 

Sulu安心的享受情人充滿保護欲的擁抱，知道噩夢已經過去了……他也希望如此。 

 

事實是，Sulu渾身緊繃，恐怖的回憶瞬間充滿腦中。

 

Chekov正在哭泣，因此沒發現Sulu在顫抖。他幾乎想要不顧一切的逃跑，逃離熟悉到恐怖的體溫，溫柔的擁抱之後會是多可怕的折磨。Sulu忘記了他已經脫離惡魔的魔掌，顫抖著強迫自己出聲。

 

「是的。」 

 

Chekov完全沒有發覺情人的異樣與僵硬，繼續在Sulu耳邊悄聲說著沒有意義的，安慰的話語，既是說給Sulu，也是說給自己聽，因為這幸福來得太過於突然，他生怕一不小心，他的Hikaru就會從他的臂彎裡溜走，消失不見。 於是他又把Sulu抱緊了些，輕吻著Sulu的側臉，對方的體溫與柔軟的身軀在自己的懷裡是如此真實。這不是一個夢，Chekov告訴自己。儘管他曾多次做過這樣的夢，但這一次，這一次是真的了。

 

Sulu沒聽見Chekov溫柔的話語，他甚至不知道是誰抱著自己。是誰曾經這樣擁抱自己，與自己一同歡笑?是誰在溫柔的擁抱之後，殘忍的將自己撕裂?無法逃離、無法停止、無法反抗、無法分辨。Sulu為了保護自己，築成了厚厚的殼。其中的殘片，已經完全看不出往日的樣子。即使溫柔的安撫也於事無補，他感受不到、無法安心。

 

輕吻讓Sulu的恐慌達到極點，他不顧身上的傷奮力掙扎，一時間推開了Chekov摔到地上，潔白的繃帶滲出斑斑血跡。 

 

「Hikaru！怎麼——」Chekov蹲下身去扶起Sulu，看著再次滲出血跡的繃帶不禁心如刀絞。Dr.McCoy見狀一個箭步衝了過來，與Chekov合力將Sulu重新抬到床上安頓好。之後，McCoy一把抓住Chekov的領口，將他拖到一邊。 

 

「你以為你在做什麼，Chekov？你嚇到他了！」 

 

「可是……可是我沒有做任何可能會傷害到他的事啊！」被醫生粗暴地對待，Chekov委屈地說。 

 

「你那麼聰明不會動動腦子啊？」McCoy氣鼓鼓地說。「你也不想想他之前度過了多麼可怕的兩個星期？也不想想他是和誰，因為誰度過的那可怕的兩個星期？是，我知道那不是你，」看到Chekov想要開口反駁，McCoy立刻說道，「但是老天在上，那個人長得跟你一樣！你也不想想你讓他聯想到什麼！現在請離開這間病房，讓我的病人消停一會吧！」 

 

Chekov垂下了頭。「對不起，Dr.McCoy。我這就離開。」 

 

McCoy對著Chekov的背影搖搖頭，嘆了口氣，自顧自地說：「把你的道歉留給你的Hikaru吧，孩子……雖然這不是你的錯。」 

 

Chekov離開以後，Sulu依舊縮在床上顫抖，空洞的眼神只注視著自己心裡的畫面，任由McCoy為他換繃帶。 

 

過了許久，Sulu才恢復清醒，沉默的望著天花板。「我傷到他了嗎？」他哀傷的問McCoy，聲音微弱。 

 

Sulu確實想要緊緊抱住Chekov，想要安慰和自己一樣痛苦不堪的情人，想跟他說沒事了，自己很好。 但他沒有辦法，明明最擅長假裝若無其事，卻在Chekov面前原形畢露。絕望抹煞了Sulu對碰觸的渴望，他無法忍受肌膚的溫度與觸感。Sulu只能選擇將自己緊緊裹住，希望這一切從未發生，希望自己還能笑著感受對方的愛與溫柔。


	2. 2019/6/6 后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我很想相信你，我不相信的只是我自己。

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“我……我不想看见他。”  
　　Sulu捂着脸坐在床边，整个人声音破碎得无法听清。他深深地低下头去，觉得此时此刻的自己软弱得不可思议，他费尽了全身力气才说出这句话：  
　　“我没办法……我没办法看着他的脸……不想起……”  
　　夏佩尔一脸同情地轻轻拍他的肩膀，Sulu却不知道究竟是她脸上的同情还是肩膀上轻柔的碰触更让他觉得难以忍受：“没事了，没事，你不用非得见到他，我们可以帮你告诉他——”“他会伤心的。那不是他的错……我上次一定吓到他了，我得——”“‘你得’个屁！”  
　　McCoy医生怒气冲冲地进来，“我已经把Chekov那小孩弄走了，别让他在这儿添乱！别这么看着我，他会没事的，现在你的情况比较让人头疼——有几处伤疤大概很难消掉，那个镜像给你注射了非常多神经性药物需要一段时间来慢慢代谢，会有戒断反应，这点你肯定可以挺过来——”  
　　戒断反应。什么样的戒断反应？  
　　Sulu听着McCoy语速飞快地跟他讲解病情，眼前一阵阵的发黑。他当然知道自己会有怎样的戒断反应，如果说在那个“Chekov”面前的淫荡仍可以被解释为为了生存，在这群熟悉的朋友——或者应该说，正常的人——面前无耻求欢？  
　　Sulu打了个冷战。  
　　不，我不知道我能不能挺过来。  
　　McCoy的声音还在继续，专业的用词冰冷得像是机器：“很抱歉，你的肛门括约肌有严重撕裂伤，我这边需要对你进行每天检查……”  
　　每天检查括约肌。  
　　Sulu盯着自己不住颤抖的手指，用力对自己说，不许颤。不要再出汗了，没什么可怕的，那只是医学检查。  
　　求求我的手指了，不要再颤抖了。  
　　“——最后，最麻烦的是你的心理问题……我是说，无论是谁走这么一遭，我也没办法保证我的情况会比你好到哪去……可能都挺不到大家来找我……这不是你的错。Sulu，你只是遭遇了这件事，这不是你的错。夏佩尔会担任你的心理医师来治疗你的心理创伤，要乖乖听话，不许欺负小姑娘。”  
　　McCoy刻意开了个玩笑，换来Sulu一个苍白的微笑，脸上挂满了冷汗：“……怎么会。她不欺负我就谢天谢地了。”  
　　McCoy这才勾起嘴角：“这才像话。Sulu，人生很长，这件事现在很难，但是它总会慢慢淡去的。你又是我见过最坚强的几个人之一。我们和Chekov都等着你回来执飞呢。”  
　　Sulu仍然低着头，声音很轻：“那个长得和我一样的人……他对帕沙做了什么吗？”  
　　McCoy轻蔑道：“那个家伙？他就是个傻逼。”  
　　“上来第一天被Kirk揍到脸花，关在禁闭室里捣鼓锁想要逃出去结果被Scotty弄的电流互感器电伤……怎么那个你脑袋不太灵光……”McCoy碎碎地数落镜像Sulu光的事情，注意到Sulu终于稍微抬起头认真听着，轻轻嗯了一声再次缩回床上。  
　　他没有对Pavel做什么，真的太好了。  
　　  
　　在半梦半醒的睡眠中，Sulu察觉到“那个”Chekov又来了。  
　　他一切如常地砰一声把门关上，看着蜷缩在床上饱受创伤的Sulu发出一声哼笑。不需要一个眼神或者一句吩咐，Sulu已经自觉地把双腿尽量张开，乞求着这个Chekov今天在舰桥上没有再被他的舰长斥责甚至使用酷刑，那么大概他今天就会对自己温柔一点——比如，射在他的身体里，而不是射在他的脸上强迫自己舔掉那些白色的浊液——或者大概可以松开自己阴茎上紧扣了一周的铁环，赐予自己一次痛快淋漓的释放，在自己哭着求了无数次之后……  
　　而Chekov看上去似乎很平静，这让他更加绝望。  
　　是啊，他记得那次就是这张平静的脸把酷刑器塞进了他后面最敏感的肠道，平静地按下按钮直到他失禁崩溃，把他的最后一点尊严彻底碾成粉末，让他再也找不回自己曾经的样子。当Sulu想要逃离的时候这个平静的人伸出手，精准地扭断他的脚踝。  
　　Sulu的心跳快得要炸开，每根汗毛都直立起来，脑袋里只有一个声音在疯狂地尖叫：  
　　快！讨好他！听他的话，向他献上你的一切，说他爱听的！  
　　Sulu不由自主地趴跪在床上向他摇摆着屁股，“来啊……求你，快来上我……”  
　　“Sulu。”  
　　然后他感觉到冰凉的手指轻轻抚过他的脸颊，带走他根本不知何时流下的冷汗和泪水。那只手温柔又坚定地帮他翻过身来，对他无法控制而勃起的下身视而不见，没有嘲笑和讽刺。  
　　“别怕，是我。”  
　　McCoy这样说，神情温柔而平静，递上镇定剂的手也放在不近不远的位置。  
　　Sulu愣愣地看着他，很想就这样死去。  
　　“灯光10%。”他接过镇定剂仰头灌下去，向后倒回床上。  
　　  
　　“McCoy医生，我真的只是想见一下他，就一面。您这样只告诉我每日检查结果……”班次结束后从餐厅到医疗湾Pavel都紧跟着McCoy，语气真诚乞求，就差捏着医生的衣角撒娇。他并不是不信任McCoy的医术，只是想看一眼真切的活着的Sulu光，而不是病历本上的几行字。  
　　“他还没有准备好见你，小Chekov。”  
　　“那……只是远远看一眼，隔着玻璃……单向玻璃！可以吗医生？”  
　　McCoy架不住青年诚恳的乞求，带他来到Sulu的病房外面，将玻璃调整为单向模式。  
　　Pavel在逐渐清晰的朦胧灰色中看到Sulu的身影——  
　　他瘦了，瘦了很多。  
　　露出衣袖的手腕细细缠着绷带，薄病号服空荡荡的挂在身上，伸出被子的双脚非常随意。而他正在低头戳着PADD，衣服盖在后背式凸出一串脊椎，肩膀塌下去也难以看到肌肉的痕迹。  
　　不一会Sulu面前弹出了一个小视频，是他们确立关系后的第一个登岸假期，Sulu站在湾区一片草坪上摆放野餐的东西，视角是举着摄像机的Pavel。Sulu微笑的脸出现在视频上，画面晃动了一下突然出现两张自拍大脸——Pavel搂着Sulu的脖子挤到镜头里，亲昵地在Sulu脸上留下吻。  
　　“啪。”  
　　病房里的Sulu双手颤抖将PADD摔在地上，亲昵的视频变成雪花乱码，Pavel听不清他在说什么，但是对方双手紧紧捂着的脸和筛糠一样的肩膀表示他绝不平静。  
　　夏佩尔跑进病房，捡起PADD轻轻拍上Sulu的肩膀，可青年大力推开护士，二人短暂对视后Sulu再次捂上脸，护士小姐不着痕迹地叹了口气，向后推着走出房间。McCoy不忍再继续看Pavel泛红的眼角，调试玻璃恢复原来的状态。在Sulu的身影最后要消失在墙面之前Pavel对着话筒说：“没关系，karu”  
　　他肯定Sulu听到了这个只有Pavel会叫的昵称，Sulu移开了手掌放在被子上，深呼吸了一下按铃叫来了夏佩尔。Sulu躺下之前对夏佩尔仔细说几句，护士关灯让屋内陷入黑暗，接着来到Pavel面前说：“中尉说谢谢你，他问你明天这个时候可不可以来聊一会天。”  
　　“当然，当然可以，我可以见……”  
　　“不……”夏佩尔小心翼翼地措辞，看着青年眼中的雀跃消散，“只是声音，少尉。”  
　　  
　　只是声音也比什么都不能了解，不能接触好很多了——Pavel这样安慰着自己，在次日中午如约到达了Sulu的病房前，等待他的是医生和护士，而病房的玻璃并没有调试为单向玻璃模式。夏佩尔耐心地和Pavel解释：“昨天我们和中尉进行沟通后，他拒绝与您对话时采用单向玻璃模式。我们知道这很……令人沮丧，但是我们不能违背病人的意愿或者欺骗病人。”  
　　是的，我都理解，可以接受，就按照你们说的办。Pavel嘴上这样回答着，内心早冒出几十只喷火蜥蜴百般抓挠。他一闭上眼睛就能回想起那天Sulu坚决地将他推开；或是后来将记录美好时光的PADD摔在地上，Pavel自己几乎都要和视频上的雪花一起碎成八瓣。  
　　如果可以的话他想勒紧那个镜像的自己，将他淬入烈火再沉进漆黑冰冷的海沟，大声质问他凭什么敢那样对他的爱人。他甚至想将另一个自己关入禁闭室，也让镜像Chekov遭受Sulu曾受过的一切虐待和酷刑。  
　　“我想Sulu会更容易接受你，你和他是不一样的，Pavel，你有在听吗，Pavel Chekov？”McCoy捏了一下Chekov的肩膀，将他拉回到Sulu的病房前面。  
　　“Aye我在听，你说的没错，McCoy医生。”Pavel深深呼吸一口气，坐在病房外的一把小椅子上试探性地问：“嘿，Hikaru，早上好？”  
　　他们的对话比想象中顺利，Pavel很巧妙地避开了任何会勾起Sulu不好回忆的话题：比如不去问他的身体感受如何（因为Sulu肯定没有恢复过来，感觉很糟糕），不像没眼力见的瓦肯人一样严肃追问镜像的企业号科技水平如何，人际关系如何（因为那条船从头到尾都是混蛋），也不对Sulu所受的伤害只字不谈，闲谈瞎扯漫无边际的无营养对话——因为逃避即是胆小，Sulu不是胆小的人。  
　　事实上，在两人的一段沉默之后，Sulu首先提起了这个话题：  
　　“……我听McCoy医生说，你很难过，因为我推开了你……因为我竟然，在你的面前会想起那个人。”Pavel听着Sulu谨慎又艰难地说，每一句都像在剖开自己的灵魂，“我知道你和他不一样……我的大脑知道，可是我控制不了自己……对不起。”  
　　“不要说对不起！”Pavel急切地说，“是我不对，没有考虑到你的感受！我可以一直等，等到你觉得好一点——”“如果我一直都不会觉得‘好一点’，怎么办？”  
　　Pavel忍不住瞳孔猛地一缩。  
　　传话器对面传来的Sulu的声音在他的耳朵里听来像是受伤野兽的哀嚎，“如果我再也没办法接受你、在你面前做一个正常人，该怎么办？我是不是该现在就告诉你，不要再对我抱有希望了，去找别的值得被你爱的人，不是我这样一个……我不知道，Pavel，我真想回到当初什么都没发生……”  
　　“Hikaru……”Pavel心痛得几乎站不住，手掌触摸着冰冷的病房玻璃，却还是坚持着安慰Sulu，“不是你的错。真的不是你的错……你经历了那样的事情，那样残酷的、据我所知谁也挺不过来的事情，你的身体一定会有防卫机制来保护你，因为你的身体不希望你再受伤害，那是正常的……每个人都会这样。那真的不是你的错。”他轻轻地拍着玻璃，“别讨厌自己。你永远是我心里那个Hikaru。”  
　　“因为你不知道现在的我是个什么鬼样子……”Sulu无声地笑了笑，“每个人都在对我说事情会好起来。每个人都在对我说不是我的错。可是只有我知道……事情没有变好，每一天都很累，我睁开眼睛，还是要面对一个那样的——”他沉默了片刻，似乎跳过了一些羞于启齿的部分，“……一个那样的我。你不会喜欢的。——是的，第一天你会帮我，第二天你会安慰我，可是事情一直没有变好，我该怎么要求你一直容忍我的无能和坏脾气和无以为报？……帕沙，我现在……真的没有什么可以给你了。”  
　　Pavel用力咬着下唇，努力不让Sulu听见自己的哭腔，却拦不住眼泪噼啪落在地上。他想现在就抱着Sulu瘦削却又坚实的肩膀大哭一场，却明确地意识到现在的自己除了比Sulu更坚强之外别无选择：“那就……由我来给你吧。”他努力笑了笑，“Hikaru，如果你不相信你自己，至少相信全舰最聪明的最年轻的领航员我。”他听见Sulu勉强的轻笑，“我会陪着你的。我会和你一起走出来的。事情一定会好起来，你一定可以好起来，因为从今天开始我会一直一直来烦你，直到我能够覆盖那个人给你的糟糕的记忆，直到你愿意看着我的脸，愿意握着我的手。我发誓——我会一直陪着你，你永远不是孤单一人。Hikaru，你相信我吗？”  
　　我很想相信你，我不相信的只是我自己。Sulu这样想着，却没办法对着Pavel的一片赤诚做出这样的回答。他费了很大力气才强迫自己说出“是的，我相信你”几个字，满足地听见Pavel放松的叹气；他悄无声息地关掉了话筒，任眼泪奔涌而出。  
　　  
　　  
　　Pavel的确履行了他的承诺。他每天都一定会来陪Sulu说说话，即使在暗色玻璃的两侧谁也看不见彼此，Pavel却可以在脑海里描摹出Sulu说每一句话时的表情和样子；他们谈论着之前看过的小说、电影，之前遇到的人，学院里疯狂给人挂科的教授，听着Sulu的声音越来越稳定，渐渐染上当年一切都没发生时的亮色。  
　　“Pavel，谢谢你。”Sulu的声音没有那么沉闷了，“呃，我想你晚餐后应该没什么事情？”  
　　“没有，我可以陪你说说话，一直到晚上。”  
　　“我是说……或许……”Sulu迟疑了很久，“……你想要进来吗？我很想看看你。——不想也没关系，不，我是说，你最好别——你没必要——算了，当我没说……”  
　　“是的，Hikaru。”Pavel努力藏住自己的雀跃，“我会来的，我可以！你已经邀请我了，否认无效！”  
　　“……”Sulu过了很久才叹了口气，语气仿佛投降的指挥官：“……进来之前敲门，好吗？”  
　　“当然！”  
　　  
　　Pavel晚餐后走入病房时发现床上没有Sulu，而是有一团被子，摇晃蠕动着彰显里面肯定有人。  
　　他当然知道Sulu身上的戒断反应，即使过了一个月Sulu依然饱受困扰。  
　　Pavel没有继续往前走，停在门口看着床上蒙头挤在墙角的Sulu，直到床的摇晃声和难耐低沉的声音消失，他才喊了一声“我进来了？”  
　　Sulu床上传来没有褪去的喘息声，Pavel直接掀开被子一角，平静地望向面色潮红，脸上挂满汗水眼泪，散发轻微咸腥味道的Sulu。  
　　他显然不愿见人，而身体的不适让Sulu低声咆哮死死抓住床单，更加剧烈地喘气，左手攥成团打在被子上，最后在绝不舒服的手淫下释放，重重砸在枕头上。  
　　Pavel拨开Sulu汗湿的刘海无言抵上毛巾，耐心等待他擦过手掌，躯体，还有脸颊，继而自嘲地对Pavel说：“一个月了，我还是戒不掉。”  
　　“你能相信吗？……一个月。整整一个月的时间，每天，每个晚上，每个夜里，无论是谁，什么布料，谁的声音，碰触哪里……”他低下头，眼睁睁看着自己的阴茎再一次挺立起来红肿发热，“……每时每刻。”  
　　他抱住自己的膝盖坐着，试图遮住那个让他耻辱的完全脱离控制的器官。  
　　Pavel忍不住轻轻吻上他的肩膀，却听到Sulu瓮声瓮气的声音：  
　　“求求你，帕沙，别吻我……我怕我会……”  
　　随之而来的是新一轮的颤抖和呻吟，露出的菊穴同样在饥渴的开合，Sulu只觉得自己快要被Pavel的吻点燃，几乎要再次沉沦进快感的漩涡不问一切。  
　　然后他狠狠地把自己立起的肉棒压了下去。  
　　他疼得叫都叫不出声，冷汗一瞬间席卷了全身，痛到连脚趾尖都在抽搐。Pavel不敢置信又心疼地看着他握着他的手指，而Sulu竟然没有回握回去的力气。  
　　“再在你面前失控就……太难看了，对不对？”  
　　他笑了一下，把脏兮兮的毛巾一个抛物线丢进垃圾处理机。然后他紧紧盯着毛巾消失的地方，无比清晰地对Pavel说：“我真的不知道怎样继续相信一个连自己的欲望都控制不住的Hikaru Sulu，并且告诉自己一切都会好起来。”  
　　“全舰最聪明最年轻的”Pavel Chekov真的不知道还能说什么了。当所有直白得刺眼的真相袒露在他眼前的时候，他才意识到曾经的保证和诺言都显得无比贫瘠。小天才的脑子高速转着，这比“深蓝”的国际象棋对决要难多了，比任何一张航线图都要复杂，而他在这场混乱的航行中摸不清未来的方向。  
　　——我得去问问Kirk舰长。  
　　于是他去舰桥叫来了James T. Kirk。  
　　  
　　如果不是现在的这种情况，McCoy一定会敲锣打鼓邀请所有人来围观这场本舰舰长首次不是因为自己受伤而莅临医疗湾的盛况。  
　　可惜现在，毫发无伤的Kirk舰长大人正对着病床上背对着他坐着的进取号首席舵手——或者应该叫，“前”首席舵手，而乱发脾气，十分有损舰长威严。  
　　特别是Sulu的语调平板得毫无波动。  
　　“Hikaru Sulu我他妈就不明白了，你在学院跟我打架的时候不是挺厉害的吗？！不是从不服输的吗？！你那股劲头哪儿去了，这他妈还是我认识的那个Hikaru Sulu？”  
　　“……不是。”  
　　Jim被这一声完全不像平日Sulu的回应狠狠噎了个跟头，随即顺滑地接上他的激将法：“——那你倒是把之前的那个Sulu还回来啊？！自从你回来之后每天往医疗湾里一躺，你知道现在轮班的三个舵手多久没放假了吗？”  
　　Sulu不说话，只是把头埋得更深。  
　　McCoy试着把愤怒的Jim拉走：“你闭嘴你少说两句——”  
　　“McCoy夏佩尔惯着你，我才不惯着！你别缩！我认识的Hikaru Sulu从来不会缩起来不敢面对自己！……你，你——”  
　　Jim从余光里看见怒气冲冲跑过来的夏佩尔，但他已经吼了出来：“Hikaru Sulu你他妈就是个废物！”  
　　夏佩尔几乎要给她的舰长一巴掌：“你会把他逼疯的！现在，给我，离开医疗湾！”  
　　就在这样的喧闹里，Sulu转过了身子。  
　　“对啊。”他轻声说，“我就是废了。”  
　　McCoy气得跳脚：“JimKirk他今天要是有什么好歹我跟你没完！”  
　　Jim却更被Sulu的古井无波气到暴怒，几近口不择言：“好啊，你也知道你废了，后天我们停靠约克镇直接让你下船休养好了！既然进取号上的一切都让你吓得要死，干脆谁也不要见到谁好了！你就在地面上好好休息，爱休几年休几年，我就不信我找不到一个舵手了！”  
　　整个医疗湾和舰桥都一片寂静，只有轮机室的Scotty弱弱地插了一句：  
　　“我说舰长，一个招数不能用第二次的啊。……会玩儿崩的。”  
　　Sulu很久都没说话，只是蜷在病床上，露出的脚趾上又冷又白，没有半分血色。  
　　“……你一定能选到，比我好得多的舵手。……这样的我……确实不适合再待在星联了。”  
　　Jim像是被噎住了一样说不出话。  
　　Sulu却像是下定了决心一样站起身来面对他们，说得越加顺畅，仿佛他已经想了很久：“……你说得对。我这几天一直在想，大概我不该再这样浪费你们的时间精力资源和心情，所以我已经向星联提交了退伍申请……他们也为我联系了复健医院，在地球，旧金山湾区。”他没有去看McCoy和Jim脸上的惊愕，“后天你们停靠约克镇的时候，我就可以离舰了。……谢谢你们……一直以来的照顾。”  
　　他深深地鞠了一躬，然后就关上了病房里的光源，是再明显不过的拒之门外。  
　　“……他真提交了退伍申请？”Jim不敢置信地问McCoy，而McCoy气得已经不想说话：“你是舰长，星联内部的决定你自己查！”  
　　而他体贴的大副的声音平静刻板地传来：“舰长，进取号的最新人事调动日志显示，对于Sulu先生的辞呈，星联的决定是——”他顿了顿，  
　　“已核准。”  
　　  
　　Jim回到舰桥上的时候根本不知道该如何面对Chekov的眼神，只好选择不去看。不去看Chekov便意味着他根本躲不开Spock、Uhura和每个人“你他妈傻逼吧”的表情，也躲不开自己心里的愧疚。  
　　他记得的Hikaru Sulu明明不是这样的。  
　　学生时代的Hikaru Sulu，永远和他互相别着劲，永远憋着要比他多做到一项考核，无论有多难多累，每天都能跑完一万米的那个男人，怎么可能对他说出放弃他最爱的星空和放弃他自己？那个永远在凝视着Chekov时眼神里充满爱意的Sulu，怎么可能要离开他的爱人？  
　　“舰长。”  
　　Jim迷茫地抬起头，看见Pavel正站在他的面前，脸色冷凝地把PADD交给自己：“这是我的转舰申请，请您签字。”  
　　年轻人把那个“您”字咬得很重，是他从来没有对他向来尊敬热爱的舰长用过的语气：“实不相瞒，对于您这种会用这种语气和方式试图‘帮助’受到心理创伤的船员的舰长，我没有信心再继续与您合作下去。”  
　　“Pavel，我只是想激他一下，我没——”  
　　“您难道还以为Hikaru还和以前那样可以扛住任何事吗？”Pavel摇了摇头，“他会碎的。舰长，如果他真的碎了，我递交给您的就不止是转舰申请了。”  
　　Jim像被锤了一拳一样软在舰长椅上。他根本没有勇气伸手接过Pavel的PADD，Pavel却也少见坚定地杵在他的面前，保持着递出PADD的姿势。  
　　或许，Jim心痛地意识到，或许自己不止将要失去他的舵手，还要失去他的领航员了。  
　　他还是伸出手来接过PADD，而就在他的手指碰触到液晶屏幕的那一刹那，从飞船的左侧曲速核心突然传来一声巨响，整个进取号猛地摇撼起来；Jim完全是下意识地喊了“升起护盾！红色警报！”，才抬起头来看Pavel飞速调出的敌方图像——一艘刚刚解除隐身的克林贡猛禽耸立在他们眼前，飞射而来的炮弹密如烟雨。舵手毫不犹豫地调转舰身试图进入曲速，报废的曲速核心却全然不给面子，任舵手徒然地推着档把而绝不动摇。Pavel急促地报告着护盾受损，而他们经不起再等下去。  
　　“Chekov先生，搜索附近可能的隐蔽点！”“在坐标（36，15，74）方向有一片乱石区，企业号体积过大无法穿越，我们必须从那里穿过去，转道吉布森星球！”  
　　Jim几乎是吼出来：“那就去做！”“不可能！”轮机室的Scotty对着吼回来，“舰长，我们的曲速核心挂了一个，除非你能给我找到一个人全程手控同时还能最大限度减少能源消耗，开着银女士三秒内加速到临界速度连续转过八个急弯变道十次精准停在最近的吉布森星球港口——那几乎不可能！”  
　　Jim的脸上慢慢露出一个恍然大悟的明媚的笑容：“恰好，亲爱的Scotty，我认识这样一个人。”他无法抑制地想到了好几年前带着明媚阳光的橙色的秋天，某个穿着红色制服的，纤细而清健的黑发年轻人坐在他的左前方，敲打键盘的手指像跳着眼花缭乱的狐步舞。他稳当地拉下舵把，挑起半边眉毛回头朝Kirk微笑。  
　　“这个人能转十二个急弯。”  
　　舰长抬手把通话频道切到医疗湾的一间病房：  
　　“Hikaru Sulu，以上的对话你应该已经全都听到了，现在我问你，行，还是不行？”  
　　Jim没有等待太久。不过片刻的安静，通话器的另一端便已经传来Sulu坚定一如往昔的声音：  
　　“行。”  
　　  
　　Sulu不知道自己已经多久没有摸过驾驶仪表，在他穿着病服一路赶来的路上仍然忍不住地怀疑自己颤抖的双手还能不能掌控全船人的生命，然而他知道自己没有选择。舰桥上的气味一如往昔，闪烁的红色警报让他紧张也让他激动，他顾不上看起身让开的副舵手焦虑的眼神，只记得看仪表盘上不断跳动的数字；事态已经刻不容缓，在坐上舵手席之前，Sulu的手已经开始熟练地在按钮上跳跃，仿佛刻入骨血的本能。久违的熟悉感和激动冲进Sulu的脑海，冲散了长达数月的迷雾、破碎、自我怀疑和压抑，他熟极而流地接收Pavel从右侧划给他的航线模拟，侧过头去给他一个确认的眼神：“帮我调节涡流冲压管的流量和护盾分布，就像平常那样，Chekov先生。”  
　　“一定照办。”  
　　Sulu听见Pavel熟悉的声音，突然心里猛地一动。  
　　在那地狱般的十九天里，他一直被拘禁在那个“Chekov”的舱室里。他见过欢笑的、暴怒的、冷漠的、好奇的Chekov，在他的手下被折辱、插入，做尽一切屈辱和无耻求欢，但是……他从来没有登上过“那艘”进取号的舰桥。所有坐在舵手席上的回忆，所有合作无间、相互信赖的回忆都属于眼前这个爱着他的Pavel；只有在这里，他不必害怕、不必恐慌，没有不堪回首的幻象，只有当年在星舰学院他第一次坐上舵手席时，右手边十五岁还在变声的男孩稚嫩的脸。  
　　而此时此刻，Pavel朝他眨了眨眼，说出的话与十五岁第一次领航训练时一字不差：“我相信你，Sulu先生。”  
　　于是Sulu再不犹疑。他猛地加速，朝着那片乱石诡谲的星云直冲而去，速度飞快地飙到临界；他全不减速，一个甩尾切着一块飞过的乱石边缘飞进星云区，在互相碰撞的碎石间穿梭来去。他飞快地适应了缺少一半曲速核心的银女士，进取号再度如同他的身体的一部分一样熟悉而柔顺，仿佛是他本人如臂指使地自由翱翔，任何方向都只是一念之间。  
　　舰桥上的每个人都在屏息凝神，除了已经全神贯注化身为进取号的Sulu本人，和同样关注着Sulu每个动作提供帮手的Chekov。他们像是自成一个小世界，一个眼神一个动作之后便是一个漂亮的转弯，船尾只差毫厘地从小行星旁擦过去；Pavel悄悄松口气朝着Sulu看过去，看见Sulu的脸上和眼睛里，都是坚定的专注的光。  
　　即使他仍然瘦得让人心疼，即使他仍然穿着白色的病服光着脚，Pavel却全不怀疑——那就是他的Hikaru。  
　　  
　　猛禽几乎被甩在身后，在那短暂对峙的一瞥里，Spock已经收集了尽量多的资料等着向星联总部汇报。进取号朝着吉布森港口一路疾驰，后备燃料已经几乎要见底；Uhura紧急接入了吉布森港口的指挥中心催促他们尽快疏散人群，谁也不知道这样巨大的进取号一旦撞击港口将会发生什么。所有人眼睁睁地看着和港口码头相比硕大无朋的进取号直撞过去，Jim几乎要顶不住压力低吼出声：“Sulu，减速——”  
　　“我有把握！”“到达吉布森港口的友舰屏障之前我们都还有危险，猛禽还有可能发现我们！”Pavel回头语速飞快地解释，又迅疾转回仪表开始倒计时：  
　　“距离进入友舰护盾区域还有五！四！”  
　　进取号仍然没有减速，Sulu的咬肌几乎要崩出来，“我有把握！”  
　　“三！二！一！”  
　　“都抓好了——”  
　　随着Sulu的一声大吼，进取号猛地全舰制动，巨大的惯性几乎把每个人从座位上抛出去。Jim觉得舰长椅的皮质扶手几乎被他抓出划痕，整个人被安全带揪住，眼看着码头的尽头越来越近，进取号引擎的轰鸣声和制动的声音在狭小的空间里回响交融，震耳欲聋。  
　　然后他们停了下来。  
　　万籁俱寂之后码头的广播接入进来：  
　　“进取号的各位船员，欢迎停靠吉布森星球福斯特港口17号码头。请您稍等片刻，等待廊桥接驳到位……”  
　　Jim睁开眼睛，看见他们分毫不差地停在港口的停泊位上，码头的机械臂稳稳地固定住进取号上的接口，仿佛银女士只是经历了一次短暂度假，而非刚才的生死时速——在那样的狂飙里，Sulu竟然没有给她添上哪怕一道划痕。  
　　Sulu缓缓地站起身，发现同事们都围成一圈站在他的周围。他们脸上带着劫后余生的庆幸，欣喜，甚至有一些难以置信。但所有人的手掌无一例外地举在胸前，即将做出击掌的动作，为他鼓掌庆贺。  
　　他的脑海里经历了片刻空白，Sulu缓慢地深呼吸再起立，头一次慢吞吞地说：“我……”  
　　“你是企业号的英雄，Sulu中尉。”  
　　但Sulu下意识后退了一步，转身进入电梯，拍开自己房间的门；Pavel从他的身后追上来，站在门口看着Sulu。  
　　他激动又疲惫，脸上写满不敢置信，却确实在笑着。  
　　“这是真的吗。”Sulu靠在墙上再次呼出一口气，像是喃喃自语又像是在问Pavel。  
　　“是真的，你又一次救了大家，舵手先生。”Chekov只是站在Sulu面前，也在挣扎要不要伸出手去拥抱爱人。  
　　“我只是突然很想见你。或者说，我觉得只有当我开好了船我才能有资格配得上你。”他自嘲地笑着说，而在Pavel眼里他的脸几乎是要哭出来。  
　　“我们之间从来没有配得上，或者配不上的话。”Pavel将Sulu贴在门上，轻轻地将手心靠在一起。“如果非得要这么说的话，我在三年前从未想过可以和你在一起。”  
　　“我坚强又脆弱的Hikaru。”  
　　随即Pavel感到一颗温暖的脑袋靠在了他的肩膀上，Sulu像一只试探了很久，辗转又反侧，最后才小心翼翼地凑近人类的某种动物。他强大温柔，但是也受过伤。他会在Pavel看不到的地方濒临破碎，也会在Pavel看得到的地方重新站起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　三个月后。  
　　三个月的时间已经足够Scotty和港口维修部的安多利人技工混成一生情一杯酒的好兄弟，却还是被蓝色的大家伙狠狠威胁：“你们要是再把这艘优美的星舰砸成那个样子，我就再也不给你们申请适配最新曲速核心和配套系统了！”  
　　Scotty耸了耸肩：“又不是我想要克林贡人来炸我们——再说了，我们的银女士能坚持到送到你手上修，还不是要靠这两位年轻人——”他大拇指朝后一比，刚刚从模拟训练室走出来的Sulu和Pavel便被戳了个正着。  
　　休假的三个月，除了每周两次的复查和重新慢慢加码回来的击剑练习，Sulu和Pavel几乎是长在了模拟训练室里。他们不光适应了最新升级的动力系统，还（突破了McCoy医生的重重阻挠）进行了数次崭新操控系统的试飞，指出了几十处可供修改的测试点；而每每在McCoy医生气鼓鼓地低骂时，Jim都会轻轻拍他的肩：  
　　“别担心了，老骨头。你看……他们属于那里。”  
　　“你也属于那里。只有我，热爱地面上的一切，还被你们这群年轻人裹进来跑到这种鸟不拉屎的地方来——哎哟！”  
　　吉布森星特有的微呼鸟拉了一泡屎，正落在McCoy肩膀上。  
　　  
　　他们再度登上修葺一新的舰桥时，Sulu仍然随身带着他的药盒。每周日的晚上，他会把四种药片按照医嘱排进标示着一周七天早中晚的格子的塑料小盒里，这样可以为他节省太多时间——他已经学会不再为自身的状况而焦虑自卑，也学会如何在深夜惊恐发作醒来时握着Pavel的手重新获得内心的安宁，再沉沉睡去。  
　　Uhura曾经私下问过Pavel，以Sulu的这种情况恢复还要多久。她担心地看着Pavel对她说出“可能还要很久”的回答，可是又被Pavel的下一句话抚得心头一暖：  
　　“我看到的一本书里说，经历过这种事的人，就像在大海里漂流的海难者。有的人会一直在划水，有的人会沉下去……而Hikaru他，是一直在往前游的那个人。”Pavel轻轻地笑笑，“他会一直往前游的。而我……会一直陪他一起。”  
　　那时的Pavel眼睛明亮，亮得像收敛了整个宇宙的星光。  
END

 

　　　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 琴音：我自己个人最喜欢的点是，直到剧情的最后苏鲁也没有完全痊愈。他仍然需要一日三餐吃掉很多药片，但他学会和自己的问题相处，不问什么时候会好，也不担心疾病和创伤会不会改变他作为苏鲁光这个人的本质。  
> 我想，与其给他一个完全治愈仿佛一切都没有发生的结局，我更喜欢这样坦然平静的他。只要他从这件事中走出来，他就总能在伤痕之上长出新的铠甲，直到没有什么可以击垮苏鲁光。
> 
> 酥：感谢白白让我们接后续！comfort真的很美好！科三真他妈难考！


End file.
